User talk:Robin stargazer
Welcome Robin stargazer }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 20:56, March 22, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} Reference Hi,the only thing I changed in the reference is that I capitalized the "C" in the the word chapter.Btw where are you from? 12:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. First off I want to say that I'm happy you're asking questions and trying to do things right, as we don't often get that from new users. So thanks for that. As far as adding categories, maybe this can help you out? If not, I'd be happy to answer questions about it. And as long as you upload an image with at least one category, it won't be deleted and other users will help make sure it's in all the correct categories. Just watch the images you've upload and view the changes made to them and that will help you learn what mistakes you've made. As far as scanlation/raw images, the rules are a bit more complex. Yes, we are supposed to use raw images, but when those aren't easily available, we allow images from scanlations with the english (or any other non-Japanese language) text blanked out, under the assumption that the raw version will be uploaded soon. If the text is still there, the image will be deleted most likely. However, if the image you're uploading has no text boxes or any evidence that it comes from a scanlation (ie, watermark, a doctored picture), then you may use that version. The rules for anime images and subtitles are similar, thogh we never allow subtitles, really. 05:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't know any personally, but if you ask User:Galaxy9000 in the chat room later today he can help you out with that. 14:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC)